


Trouble Comes in Fours

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By joy.Hobbit Foursome!
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Merry Brandybuck/Sam Gamgee/Pippin Took
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Trouble Comes in Fours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine, tolkien is a god.  
>  Feedback: please!

Pippin came screaming into the Brandybuck kitchen, his hair tousled and leaf-flecked, and his cheeks flaming pink. He grabbed Merry Brandybuck around the arms, shrieking incoherently. One might have thought something tragic had occurred, like the death of the Mayor, or the reappearance of a Black Rider, but the truth was quickly uncovered. 

"Frodo! Sam!" Pippin gasped. 

Merry feared the worst for his friends, and he bolted from his comfortable chair, where he had been relishing a large tea spread, with nutbread, baked apple crisp, and meat pasties. Nourishment was forgotten as Merry grasped Pippin's wrists and implored for more information. 

Pippin glanced around the kitchen, which held most of the hobbits who were intelligent enough to deduce what was happening if he spoke of it aloud, bit his lip and whispered to Merry, "Outside." 

Merry knew Pippin as well as he knew himself, and though his cousin was shaking to the bone, he recognized that it was out of shock, and not a life-threatening condition. 

"My dear Pippin, let us take this discussion outdoors. Excuse us." He tucked his chair back into its place before the table, stuffed a few sweets in his pockets, and escorted Pippin out the door. 

"Whatever troubles you, Pippin Took?" He put his arm around the other hobbit's shoulders, to calm him. 

Pippin, or Peregrin Took, to call him by his full name, whimpered, visibly calming under Merry's touch. 

"I saw them... together." 

Merry laughed. "Of course you did! Our dear Frodo and Sam are never seen without each other!" 

"No, no! I saw them together in a manner most unbecoming of hobbits!" 

Merry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, cousin, who are we to speak of proper behavior when we can't keep our hands off each other!" To prove his point, he let his arm fall down to his side, and reflexively, Pippin clasped it in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently before pulling Merry's hand to his chest. 

Realizing what he had done, Pippin blushed and inspected his curly-haired feet. "Do you think it wrong of us?" 

Merry lifted Pippin's chin, smiling broadly into his eyes. "Dearest Pippin, I could never." 

"But... Frodo and Sam! One would never think it!" 

"Actually, I had been wondering for quite some time now if there was something wrong with them. At last, you have confirmed my hopes that indeed, they are healthy and fit of mind." 

Pippin giggled, deducing the meaning behind Merry's words. "So, you've wanted them to..." He couldn't finish, his manners still making him wary of mentioning such subjects as sex out loud. 

"Let's go spy on them!" suggested Merry. "I want to be sure you're not pulling my leg, my dearest." 

Pippin always followed Merry, and if today's adventure meant spying on one's closest friends while they engaged in intimacy, well, by all means, let the adventure begin! 

* * *

A/N: all info in part one 

* * *

Sam arched his back, thrusting backwards as Frodo held him tightly by the hips. He had Samwise pressed up against a sturdy tree trunk and was using it to his advantage, pushing hard into his lover. Sam's voice peaked into a moan that was more of a desperate yowl as he dug his nails into the tree bark. 

Sweat flecked Frodo's brow as he nestled his head against the crook of Sam's neck, biting him hard enough to leave a half-moon crescent pattern. This only made Sam groan more emphatically, grinding back onto Frodo, who was panting heavily and drawing out his strokes to long, forceful spurts, a sure sign of hastening climax. 

Sam reached down to touch himself, the pads of his fingers curling tight around his erection. Frodo's thoughts were diverted from secondary acts of pleasure to the more obvious ones, due to the efforts it took to remain standing while they orgasmed. Sam's weight was heavy on Frodo now, and he bit his lip, shaggy curls falling into his eyes as he pulled Sam to his chest, whimpering and dragging his nails over skin. 

Sam suddenly felt the warm rush within his legs, and the slight pressure on his prostate sent him into his own climax. He gripped his cock hard and bucked against his palm, letting Frodo rest for a brief moment while his seed spilled between his own fingers. 

There was silence in the grove while both hobbits tried to catch their breath, leaning mostly on the tree for balance and stability. Sam craned his neck to look up at Frodo lovingly. 

"...my Frodo.... you are..." He closed his eyes and grinned. 

A soft moan fluttered through the air, and not from Frodo's throat. Samwise tensed up, instinctively reaching for his trousers. Frodo gasped and spun around, not bothering to lace up his pants. If anyone had seen the two of them engaging in such activities, it was pointless to retain modesty. 

Sam held his hands to his face, palms pressed to his brow, whimpering softly to himself. "We are doomed... oh, no..." 

Frodo strode into the brush, tugging on his belt at last, much to Sam's relief. He reached into the bushes opposite the grove, grabbed the nearest non-leafy object and yanked it into the clearing. 

"Peregrin Took! What in the world?!" 

Pippin cringed, hanging his head and wiping his chin, which was slicked with saliva. He was blushing to the very tips of his ears, and having a hard time breathing. "I'm so sorry, Frodo... It wasn't my idea!" he squeaked. 

"The hell it wasn't! You teased me into coming and watching for myself!" Another voice came from the trees, and Merry came into view. Sam nearly burst into tears at the sight of him. 

Pippin darted into Merry's arms for protection, as Frodo was turning an angry shade of red, and he was rocking back and forth on his heels. Finally, after a eternity of staring at his cousins, he spoke weakly. 

"Were you... enjoying it? Pippin, you can't be that out of breath without a reason! And Merry, you look as disheveled as we do!" 

It was Merry's turn to redden with some form of modesty. "Frodo, you cannot say that watching would not excite you, as well?" 

Pippin clapped his hands over his mouth, squealing. "Merry!" 

"Are you suggesting something?" Frodo almost sounded as if he was taunting Merry, but it could have been a challenge, as well. 

Merry slyly cracked a grin, then leaned forward and kissed Frodo on the mouth. 

* * *

A/N: You'd be surprised how easily this wrote itself. In fact, it was almost frightening. Thank you for all the kind reviews! 

* * *

Frodo let his hands settle onto Merry's shoulders, his tongue snaking out to slide along the curve of Merry's lip. Deeper he drew the kiss, until both were clutching at each other like they were drowning, fingers tangled in sweaty curls, heels of palms cradling chins, knees buckling until they fell against an oak tree. The sudden impact broke them apart, breathing heavily. 

Samwise and Pippin had stood by, watching with wide, interested eyes, huddling together, thier hands slowly finding each other's. Pippin leaned his head close to Sam's, whispering, "My stars, they're enjoying that far too much." 

Sam nodded in response, but he closed his eyes and felt the strange sensation of Pippin's soft exhalations on his neck. The warm vapour ran along the rivulets of sweat trickling down his body, chilling them. It almost felt natural to have Pippin breathing on him like that, but he tried to shake the thoughts away. Only Frodo had ever done that, and Frodo was the only one who could inflame his passion like that. 

But, Samwise reflected, he had also thought that only he could inspire Frodo to make such noises as the noises his master was now making while embracing Merry Brandybuck, his cousin. "Pippin?" Sam murmured. "Stop that." 

Pippin pulled Sam closer, his eyes full of lust-but how could that be? This was innocent, naive Pippin! But the look was there all the same, and Pippin was now letting the tiniest stream of air flutter across Sam's earlobe, sending Sam reeling into Pippin's arms, burying his moan into his friend's neck. 

"Stop what?" This time, the voice was deeper, musky, and it was seriously turning Sam on, which intensely bothered him. Still, it was so intoxicating that he couldn't find the strength to pull away. He barely flinched when Pippin licked at his neck, locking his hands behind his back. 

Frodo only took his eyes away from Merry, who had begun unbuttoning his vest and kissing the soft skin he found underneath, for a moment. In that split second, he noticed that Sam and Pippin were likewise engaged. Then he moaned, bending over, losing the world in a haze of pheremones. 

None of them were paying any attention to where they were being drawn by these powerful chemicals twisting around thier spirits, until Pippin trod backwards and found himself between Merry and Frodo. Merry reached around to hold Pippin, kissing his warm shoulders, then smiling at Sam, who clutched at his master in relief. Pippin touched Frodo's chin ever so softly, seeking permission, and it was given, as Frodo leaned forward and nuzzled him pleadingly. 

Sam's breath was coming from him in little pants, as he felt around Frodo's torso and down to feel just how aroused his master was by this whole event. Merry nodded, grinning, and he seized Sam from around Frodo's back to kiss his cheeks. 

"What...are...you..." Samwise tried to form sentences, but when Merry took one of his hands and closed it around his master's hard erection, he lost the ability to speak. He lowered himself to his knees and delicately licked. Merry soon fell beside him, and they shared the duty. Occasionally, their mouths would collide and they ended up kissing over Frodo's swollen flesh. 

Pippin was trying to give Merry and Sam the room they needed, but he wanted so desperately to be grinding against Frodo, and he couldn't. He whined deep into Frodo's throat, fingers scrabbling for a good hold. 

Frodo licked the saliva off Pippin's lips gingerly, his lips touching Pippin's as he formed the plea, "Take me." 

Pippin wasted no time as he swung around the other hobbit, unlacing his trousers with one hand, and tugging at Frodo's with the other. Merry and Sam moved to accomodate him, but soon returned, once the pesky trousers were discarded. Frodo twisted his hips, his hands spread over the rough bark of the oak, finding himself nearly in the position Sam had been in not five minutes ago. 

So hard, so hard, he needed Pippin now... 

A very long moment passed as Pippin's cupped palm slid down to Sam and Merry's faces, and they spit in his palm. Frodo felt the coolness caress him, and then the searing shock of Pippin entering him. Soon, though, it switched from a destructive flame to a blazing fire that dashed through his body, threatening to throw him off the edge of some abyss. 

Sam and Merry were still eagerly attending Frodo, but their attention was also now turned to each other, and they were exploring and touching as they went along. Each lick to Frodo's hardness earned them a lingering stroke to their own bodies, and they shared each other willingly. 

Pippin was keening now, yelling nearly too loud as he crushed Frodo's pelvis against Sam and Merry's open mouths, and Frodo drew a deep breath, shuddering in silent climax. Sam jerked Merry hard, and Merry squeezed Sam, and suddenly, it seemed as if the world held still for the four of them. Faces and colors flashed before them, none recognizable, but all so very, very beautiful. 

"Elves..." Sam whispered, and then they heard a soft chorus floating among the leaves, which was unmistakably Elven. One of them, a young man with blond hair and startling dark eyes, smiled in approval, and then... 

It was all over, and the four hobbits slumped all over each other, too tired to move or speak. All they could do was wonder about the strangely natural act they had participated, and that mysterious Elf who had seen them as he crossed the Worlds...


End file.
